onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 18
Chapter 18 is called "Pirate Buggy the Clown". Cover Volume: 3 Pg.: 7 Straw Hat and animals: Nami and a ouistiti drawing maps while Luffy is taking a nap. Short Summary With all the other fighters down for the count, Buggy and Luffy prepare to fight. Luffy however asks about Red Haired, only for Buggy to taunt him with his apparent knowledge. Beginning their fight, each fighter's ability gives them an advantage over the other with onlookers too afraid to enter such a dangerous battle. Finally Buggy lands a hit, damaging Luffy's hat causing the young pirate to become enraged. Realising it's value Buggy begins to target his hat specifically, also revealing he was a comrade of Shanks. In response to this Luffy attacks again, this time landing a powerful blow on Buggy. Long Summary Buggy confirms the "Red-Hair" he mentioned was Shanks. Luffy demands he tell him where Shanks is. Buggy tells him though he may know where Shanks is, however Luffy calls him an idiot for the way he said it. Buggy refuses to talk on the basis that he isn't a nice guy and Luffy would die happy. Buggy then asks him if he can bounce off sharp knives, Luffy confirms he cannot. With that, Buggy attacks, while Luffy jumps to avoid the attack. Seeing Luffy jumped, Buggy figures that Luffy is now helpless while he is in the air, however when he attacks, Luffy proves otherwise by throwing his arm to a nearby pole. As some fly knives run past him, Luffy throws a long punch at Buggy and misses. Buggy comments on how his power is also his weakness because he has now left himself open. However Luffy was not aiming for Buggy, but rather a window ledge behind him. He uses the ledge to launch himself into another attack, which Buggy dodges. Luffy ends up in the ruins of a house behind him. Nami (having stolen the treasure already) is watching the fight while some of Buggy crew decide its best to pretend to be unconscious still rather than risk being killed if they get involved. Buggy launches into another attack sending out his arm holding three knives, Luffy grabs it, but Buggy separates his hand from the attacking arm. Luffy is struck in the side of the face. Buggy mocks Luffy thinking he is upset by his face being cut, however Luffy is mad because that last attack damaged his Straw Hat. Seeing Luffy call his hat his treasure, Buggy pulls his hand back towards him, stabbing Luffy's hat in the process with his knives despite Luffy's efforts to protect it. As Buggy holds the hat up, Luffy remembers the promise he made on the hat and runs after it. When he hears Luffy mention its Shanks's hat Buggy throws it to the ground mentioning he was once friends with Shanks and spits on it. Luffy refuses to hear Buggy compare himself to Shanks and throws a punch at his head, Buggy separates his head, but Luffy instead hits his stomach. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Buggy pierces Luffy's straw hat. Characters Anime Episode Episode 7 Site Navigation ca:Capítol 18 de:Kaizoku 〝Dōke no Buggy〟 it:Capitolo 18